When World's Collide
by MakiTokito
Summary: When World's Collide is a Balto and Lion King crossover. Aleu and Kiara both end up trapped somehow, and together on a reserve. They meet each other, and it's the strangest thing ever. How will they react together, and will the get out and back home?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is finally, the first chapter for my story, Worlds Collide. Like a year later or so, but whatever… Disclaimer: I don't own any of these awesome charrie's unfortunately.

Aleu's POV

I flopped over to my back, the bright sun warming my grey stomach. The snow chilled my back, I wasn't bothered by it. I was just so happy to be home. I can remember the long journey back again, and seeing everyone again after so many years.

_My eyes lifted, glancing across the big awter at the ice that shifted and slowly moved forward, together. I turned back to my pack, and spoke. "The ice will join again soon, but not for lnog. We must move now and follow the carribu if we wish to survive." I felt that was all we had been doing. Following carribu._

_Everyone waited and i looked back. The ice was close now. I gave a short howl and stepped cautiously onto the cold, hard ice. One by one we walked carefully across. It was all going well until I heard a low rumble. My eyes grew wide and I yelped, "JUMP!" and leaped onto the nearest burg. The others followed as a crack formed and to my worst fear, opened up. I backed away from the ledge as the gap grew. A young pup still on the other side, didn't realize the danger in time, leapt out, but the gap grew and the poor thing didn't make it. _

_Without thinking, I plummeted into the water after the sinking pup. She wasn't too far down in the dark, and I used all my strength to surge towards her. Being as strong as I was, I reached her quickly. Resurfacing, someone grabbed the pup, while I scrambled up to safety. The bitter cold stung my wet coat, and I glanced worriedly at the infant, ignoring my own needs. Her mother was trying to warm her, and she whimpered softly. We stood in silence as the ice cap floated towards home._

_I can't explain how it felt, stepping onto the sand. It was a bit warmer, well warmer than the ice at least. Spring was coming, so it would hopefully get warm enough soon, hopefully quick enough. I wanted to explode with sheer joy, but there was no time. The pack hurried up the steep rocky side and onto the dry grass. There our welcoming party awaited, most of the being a few friends, as not many people had much of a liking to the pack. It was probably mainly to see me. Or maybe just because I was my Balto's daughter, I mean no one cared for me much before, since I am a wolf. I went to help the mother find her poor puppy some help. There were some good dogs who rushed to help, ones who knew how to handle this situation. _

_I sighed and glanced around at old friends till my eyes landed on red. My mother and brother, Kodiak. We ran to greet each other; oh how I missed them. "Do I get a hello too?" I turned around to see my father, the one and only Balto. _

_"Papa!" I cried, pouncing and knocking him over. He nuzzled me. "I missed you." I said softly._

It had been a few days now since I had been home. The pack was well, we were all relaxing from the long journey home. I stayed away a bit, to calm all my worries. Being alpha wasn't always easy. I closed my eyes, and just took in the feel of warm early spring sunlight, beginning to doze off. "Aleu!" So much for a little nap. I rolled over and sat up on my haunches to see red fur bounding to me.

"Kody!" I called, standing up. "How's the pup?" Of course that was the first thing I would ask. I had been horribly worried about the poor thing since the accident happened.

"Still sick." I hung my head. "Don't blame yourself. You couldn't have stopped it."

"I know." But I wish I could have. Somehow I still believe it's my fault.

"If she doesn't start getting better soon," I glanced up. "Then we'll only have one choice left. To take her to the humans."

My ears went back. "They will never help a wolf." Whe I was a pup, no human had wanted me. They took my brothers and sisters, but not me. I never thought much of it until I was older and found out I was different. I knew then I would never fit in with humans, and had to find my own place in this world, which was with the pack.

"What other choice do we have? We have to at least try." Kody said nuzzling me. I didn't say anything, only turned away. "Hey, common now. Let all your worries go away. Let's go have some fun. How about we play your favorite game?"

I glanced up again and laughed. "Alright then. Your it." He laughed, and I bolted off across the grassy plains. I ran on for awhile, knowing I was faster than Kody, surprisingly, considering he runs the mail. I paused for a moment to look for a spot to hide. I spotted some bushes a bit away, and darted towards them. I jumped up, dodging behind the bushes.

All of a sudden I was being yanked off my feet, and hoisted into the air. I scrambled around and realized I was intangled in netting. I looked out the way I came but couldn't see Kody anywhere. I was in a trap. Desperate and frightened, I let out a long, loud howl.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so this is finally, the first chapter for my story, Worlds Collide. Like a year later or so, but whatever… Disclaimer: I don't own any of these awesome charrie's unfortunately.

Kiara POV

I moved slowly across the warm rock, and perched close to the edge, looking out over the Pride Lands. I was really tired. Being queen certainly was no picnic at all. Who knew there could possibly be so much work! I really needed a break. Wish I could just get far away and relax for awhile, just by myself. Okay maybe with Kovu. But the Pride Lands need their King and Queen, they don't get a vacation.

"Kiara!" I turned to my name being called, about to groan. I hoped it wouldn't be something else I to go run and fix, or another dispute to solve. I relaxed a little when I saw my best friend and sister-in-law Vitani bounding over to me. "'Bout time I found you. What are you doing up here?"

"Getting away from the hectic chaos for awhile. I really need a break." I replied, gazing out across to the horizon.

"Haha. Queens don't get breaks. There's too much work to be done."

"Exactly! I didn't even want to be queen." I moaned.

"It's like saying you don't want to be a lion." I rolled my eyes. That's what my father Simba had said as well.

"Your a lion and your not queen."

"You were born into royalty." She pointed out.

"Soemtimes I wish I wasn't."

'Tani made a face. "You don't really mean that do you?"

I shook my head and sighed. "Of course not." I couldn't complain. I had a great life, compared to what she had had. She had been banned from the Pride Lands along with the rest of her family, to te Outlands, and could hardly survive. Then she lost her mother. I still always had mine, a loving family, food and water, a home. I felt terrible. "I'm sorry 'Tani."

"It's okay. I know what you mean." She said understandingly. "You just need a break. Go take a little walk."

"Alright. I will."

"Be careful though."

I shook my head and laughed. "Yes Daddy." I said climbing down from Pride Rock. I walked for awhile getting far from Pride Rock as possible, and after awhile I really was beginning to feel better.

A colorful bird flew overhead and I followed it with my eyes, admiring it's beauty. My gaze fell to the earth again, and something shiny caught my attention. Curiousty took over me completely, and crouching down, I nosed closer to it. It was hidden in the grass and I could barely see it. I reached a careful paw out and was ready to investigate further when SNAP! Something fell over around me, and my head shot up startled. The thing was shiny like what was on the ground, and it enclosed my in. I couldn't even fit a toe through one hole. I pushed against it but it wouldn't budge.

Letting out a startled roar, I looked around frantically. There wasn;t a creature in sight. I was too far from the Pride Lands. Then I heard running feet coming and My head perked up. I spotted the running creature, it was on two legs. This creautre was the funniest looking thing I had ever seen. It was a pale peachy color, and wrinkly. The thing didn't look friendly. I hunkered back low to the farthest edge from the creature, ears flat against my skull and snarled. The creature didn't seem phased! How rude! Not frightened to even the tiniest bit of me! The Queen!

This thing didn't look to be that strong, but looks could be deciving. The creature picked up the contraption closing me in. I turned my head a bit saw another one of them at the back. I moved more to the middle, and cried out again. No response. "Vitani! Kovu!" I cried out for anyone. "Zazu! Vitani!" I called so loud. "Kovu! Kovu!" No one could hear me though.

I saw a large big green thing in front of us now, and the creatures moved myself and the contraption onto this new big green thing, then walked away. I heard a couple of slams and a very loud roar. Not like the roar of a lion, or a leopard. Very different. Suddenly we were moving. Oh no! They were taking me away. "Kovu! Kovu! Anyone help me!" I caled again and again. "Kovu!" I knew it was hopless.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so this is finally, the first chapter for my story, Worlds Collide. Like a year later or so, but whatever… Disclaimer: I don't own any of these awesome charrie's unfortunately.

Aleu POV

_Oohh…I feel so dizzy. _I let out a groan. I tried to force my eyes open, but they felt like they were super glued shut. I waited a few more minutes, before I suddenly had feeling in my limbs again. My legs twitched, and finally I could open my eyes to be staring at the dirt. I'm not tied up anymore. Maybe this had been a dream, one very horrible dream.

I struggled to get up and looked around me. This was not my home. It looked like woods, definitely was woods, but not the woods at my home. These trees were different. I started running, trying to find something familiar in my surroundings. I was pretty much running blind, in a whirl of green, and I didn't notice the tall fence looming in front of me. I smacked right into it, stumbling backwards and landing on my behind.

_Where in the world am I? _I wondered. I stood up and stared through the fence. There was another fence about 5 feet away and inside looked exactly the same. I started walking along the fence line, rounding a corner and coming to an opening. In the distance I could see a large building. I kept going on the fence, keeping a watchful eye on the building.

The rumbling of a truck caused me to look up. The truck drove past and stopped a little ways ahead. I quickened my pace and stopped, close enough to see but not be seen. A human man jumped out of the door closest to me and went to the back of the truck. I could see a cage on the back, and hear the most atrocious yell I had ever heard. I never even really heard anything like it. Another man appeared around the side of the truck. They both opened the back and removed the large cage. As the moved it, I noticed a very frightened creature inside. It had four legs like me, and a long slender tail. It was tan colored, with dark eyes, and a lot of sharp teeth and claws.

The moved the cage to the ground, and opened a gate, sliding the animal forward. The opened the cage, and using a long stick, poked the animal out. She ran in, the stopped, turning to dart back out but she wasn't fast enough. The gate slammed on her face.

"Alright boys. That's the last new installment for today." I cocked my head to the side, noticing another man walking over. They started talking to each other, but I had lost my interest in them. I moved to the edge of the fence, where I could see in with the tan creature. There it was different from my place. The dirt was light, the trees thin. There weren't too many plants either. I stopped at the fence, and sat looking at the tan creature. "Hello."

Kiara POV

Where in the world was I? This placed smelled funny, and it was cooler here. These hairless things on two legs were speaking to each other, quite a bit away from me. I was hoping they would come take me out again, knowing the made a mistake, but it didn't seem that would happen.

"Hello." I heard someone say beside me, and I jumped. I looked over and seen this very furry grey animal staring at me. It reminding me of a hyena, just bigger and color differently. It had a long hanging tail that was just as fluffy as the rest of her, and her gaze held mine with bright yellow eyes. "Hello." It said again. "What…are you?" It said slowly.

I kept staring at this creature, keeping crouched. "I am a lion." I responded not letting down my guard. "You are?"

It smiled. "I'm a husky. Well part husky part wolf." Her eyes shown. "My name is Aleu." I kept staring at her friendly posture, and relaxed a bit. Noticing the big thing that was standing in between us, reminding me of what I was previously in, I realized she couldn't reach me.

"My name is Kiara." I stood straight now, looking over the tall thing between us.

"I can't reach you because of the fence. No reason to worry." I dropped my gaze from this thing she called a fence and looked back at her.

"Where am I?"

She sighed. "I don't know. I just got here as well."

"What do those two legged things want?" My eyes shifted quickly over to my right, where those absurd creatures no longer stood then back to Aleu.

"The humans? I'm not sure." Aleu looked troubled then. We were silent for a long time. "Well, we might as well keep each other company while we are here." She said finally. I didn't respond, turning away to investigate this new area.


End file.
